


Acid for Blood

by Merfilly



Category: Alien Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ripley (she's still Ripley, even if she's a clone and part xenomorph, right?) meets a spunky Jedi.





	Acid for Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted on a meme. Hope you enjoy the idea.

"Acid for blood?" the small but quick fighter asked her new guide in this hellish nightmare.

Ripley still thought the girl (as there was no way this was a grown up, and she kept thinking of Newt from long before this lifetime, back when she had been full human, not part monster) was something out of an adventure drama.

"Yes."

Ahsoka flicked both weapons she held on, igniting a green and a yellow laser sword. "Guess we'll see if these cauterize quick enough," she said. "But I promise to already be moving," she added.

"Good. Let's go hunting," Ripley said.


End file.
